Mistaken Gender
by detrametal
Summary: non-chronological series of romance between different characters. some will be mistaken gender others will not. please R&R and any ideas for parings will be appreciated. the crazier the better.
1. Tsuna and Hibari

I don't own. This will be the basis for this story line of Mistaken Gender…although I probably need a better name as some pairing won't be mistaken gender…

Tsuna's usual gang that he walked home with had left without him, and they each felt like crap. Hibari had ordered Tsuna to see him after school…alone. And Tsuna agreed. All the way home all Yamamoto heard was Gokudera's whining about leaving "Decimo with that bastard Hibari". fortunately for Tsuna, this was a planed out thing that he really enjoyed.

Things played out very differently behind closed doors. Tsuna walked into the disciplinary committee's room with a small smile. Hibari sat behind the large oak desk and snorted as the herbivore stepped into the room. Hibird flew out of the window to enjoy the perfect summer day. Tsuna closed the door and locked it. His smile grew as Hibari's did.

If someone had been listening in the empty school they would have heard a girl moan in delight. "Tell them" commanded the girl "I can't take the hiding"

The other voice laughed "I think this game's going to be very interesting" followed by another moan from the girl.

Tsuna got back with a flush on his cheeks and a very spaced out look on his face. Reborn dropkicked the boy to the floor "your late get to work" and amazingly the boy got up and did, without complaint. He did his work within an hour and was soon in bed.

The next morning Tsuna followed his normal routine and walked with all the guardians except Hibari. Who was waiting at the gate. Tsuna's smile grew larger as Hibari snarled. Everyone but Tsuna froze. This snarl was crueler than normal. Tsuna kept walking towards the head disciplinarian until Hibari gripped his shirt and kissed the young boss soundly. The group behind him felt their jaws touch the floor. Reborn smirked. Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand and grinned " I guess I should tell you we're dating"

The crowd was still frozen until Gokudera screamed "YOU'RE GAY?!" (with just a pinch of hope)

Tsuna had a very confused look on his face "no, we're both straight"

Yamamoto laughed a confused chuckle, "but you're both guys…"

Tsuna grinned "wrong" the uncomprehending looks he got prompted him on further "one of us isn't a guy"

And the two love birds walked off with a bunch of Hibirds showering the way behind them with flowers.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were arguing, nothing unusual. However the content was very strange "Hibari's the woman"

"No way think about it for two seconds and it can't be him" who was arguing what was also strange. The silverhead was arguing that Tsuna was the girl. Gokudera glared a the baseball freak and sighed "when you met the boss you had an instinctive need to protect him right?" the other nodded "that's because he's a GIRL!"

Yamamoto shook his head "I had the same feeling when I met Lambo and I-pin" the two were about to tear each other's throat's out until a fedora wearing baby smacked both of them with a random paper fan. "You two stop. If you really want to know why not just do a panty raid?" Gokudera started praising the baby until Yamamoto broke in.

"Tsuna wouldn't be a problem but we don't even know where Hibari lives and if he found us…" both boys shuddered and could almost feel the phantom teeth bite into their skin.

Hana, Haru and Kyoko were wondering the same thing in a much calmer tone. "Haru was surprised about that…"

Kyoko giggled "I was too. But they make a good couple"

Hana butted in "who makes a good couple?"

Kyoko answered "Tsuna and Hibari"

Hana hissed "I knew it! I told you he was gay!'

Haru sighed "He isn't gay"

Hana "but their both guys!"

Kyoko "one of them isn't"

Hana "who?!"

Haru "we don't know"

Hana "They're lying"

Kyoko "I'm pretty sure not"

Hana thought about it and started drooling a little bit. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she sighed "I would love to see that" and the other girls looked on in confusion.

One of the subjects in question was asleep remembering the time he found out about the other's femininity. It had been a long day and he had accidentally bumped into the other after everyone had left. Chest to chest bump and his eyebrows flew into the stratosphere "are those breast?" the other crossed her arms over her chest. They had soon started taking more frequently and became closer and closer. He had started to notice the little things that gave her away until he could only see her as a girl, until she told in that she was in love with him.

Shortly after that they had made many impromptu visits to the committee room. None of these trip were for more than kissing. Not that either of them didn't want to take it to the next level but it would have been weird with it being under wraps and all.

The sleeper woke to a light brush on the lips from the lover. He stood up and grabbed her and they walked out of the school hand in hand. Many guys gagged and many girls drooled. That is until Gokudera told them one of them was a girl. Bets were being placed in less than a second.

The next day Gokudera and Yamamoto were over at Tsuna's after school trying to see any incriminating evidence. They tried to sneak a peek at the laundry but between the wind and Iemitsu's laundry they couldn't see a thing. They next tried going into Tsuna's room but were stopped by the monumental firestorm riled up by Reborn, I-pin, Lambo and Lambo's new obsession with C-4. They tried to go through the dirty laundry but the idea of Nana seeing them gave them pause.

They went with plan B. Go to Hibari's

They had found out the address of the cloud guardian that day after Reborn's idea and were now on the roof trying to find the room of the guardian. They dropped down from ropes until they spotted a dresser in a stark room. They gently pried open the sliding glass door and snuck over to the dresser. They opened the drawer and pulled out a set of worn white briefs. Gokudera grinned at Yamamoto who handed him the money as the winner spoke "I thought Hibari would have worn boxers…" then the owner of said briefs walked in. poor Tetsuya Kusakabe screamed as he saw two men in ski masks holding up his lucky underwear. Hibari busted into the room with tonfas coated in flame. The two ran out of the house faster than the cloud could catch them. Huh, amazing how fast you can run when your life is on the line.

The next day the duo was pulled out of class by Hibari and beaten severely. So badly in fact that both were dismissed from school. Tsuna found Hibari by the gates and greeted the boss by dragging out a kiss that left both panting. Ryohei looked at the two and asked "isn't it weird, I mean both of you look like guys…" and he twitched.

Tsuna laughed at the sun and spoke "you don't notice the little things like we do" and the group walked home.

He dreamed that night of the first kiss they shared. It was after they had spent four hours talking over ice cream. Hibari had gotten strawberry for Hibird and vanilla, and Tsuna had gotten mint chocolate chip. One of them suggested walking around and the pair eventually wound up at the school in the committee room, where most of their rendezvous took place. Hibird had long since flew off to sleep in it's owner's room. They had continued talking- both spoke about their doubts. While it didn't surprise Tsuna that Hibari had doubts the content of the doubts did. They had spoken until well after midnight. The woman was fearful about her femininity the man laughed and reassured her that in his eyes she was all she needed to be. She had kissed him. Then he grabbed her arm and kissed her again, deeper, more passionately. They kissed and kissed and kissed until she actually fell asleep standing. He had woken her and took her home. From that moment on both knew their relationship would never be the same.

Tsuna was getting ready for school when Reborn stepped on the head rest of the bed. He had repeatedly told the two to speed up the relationship. "Tsuna" the boss turned around "tonight all the other guardians, I-Pin, Bianchi, Nana, Fuuta and I are going to see your father in Italy. So you'll be alone. You might want to invite someone over…you know just as a precaution." and the hitman smirked as Tsuna grinned.

Tsuna had told Hibari the situation and the latter had dragged the former into a heated kiss. Several girls had taken a sudden interest in the pair over the past week and the two had gotten used to it.

After a long day the two were locked in a mouth war as the two busted into Tsuna's room. The man's back hit the bed as she straddled his hips and took off her shirt revealing a tight vest. He smirked "that's how you did it…" earning him a giggle. He reached up and took the top button in his mouth and slowly undid it before kissing the skin he had just unwrapped much like a gift. He suckled on the skin earning a moan from the woman on top of him.

She stuttered "s-s-stop" he didn't until she had a red mark where his ministrations had landed. She pouted "Why am I the only one getting undressed?" and he quickly peeled off his shirt and took the next button in his mouth. Her lips curled in a mischievous smile and she ground down with her hips causing both of them to gasp and writhe causing even more tremors as they moved against each other. Under much duress he finally managed to pop off the last button and was rewarded by being the first person to see the surprisingly large treasure he had unwrapped. She covered her chest self consciously. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms away before kissing her nipples earning him a slight whimper. She started to squirm as he continued to attack the sensitive areas. She responded by sliding her hand up his toned leg until she reached the hardening in his pants. She pushed him down and pulled off his remaining clothes as he pulled her pants off her surprisingly shapely form. She pushed him back onto the bed and grabbed her prize before pulling it into her mouth causing the man below her to groan and try to halt himself from pushing up and into her moist, soft, warm mouth. He pulled her head up before kissing her. He whispered into her ear between ragged breaths and kisses and she swung her hips over his face before returning to her treat. He slowly licked the lips in front of him causing the girl to tremble along with him. He pushed his tongue into her as she started bobbing her head up and down. As he felt his body start to slip he slowly inserted a finger deep inside her causing her to fall ahead of him. He smirked as she clenched down on his finger. She rolled off of him and gasped as he kissed her closed eyelids. As he started to pull away she grabbed his shoulders "nu-hu, not until I finish you off" he was about to protest until she wrapped his cock with her velvety lips. He didn't last much longer. She kissed her way back up to his mouth and they kissed more and more heatedly until she couldn't wait. She guided his hand back down to her warm core and he started his ministrations again. His fingers propelled her over the edge of sanity twice before he was ready for more. She noticed and tried to say something. She was cut short as he added a third finger and she started grinding against his hand. He shook his head with a sinister smile and pinned her hips down with his free hand. After hours of sweet torment he relented and let her jump on top of him as she pulled herself onto him. She gasped as she felt something delicate stretch inside her.

He gripped her shoulders "are you Oka-gwa!" as she impaled herself further down on him as she felt a glorious sensation deep in her belly. She pushed him hard that night. Neither could forget the simple act that had pulled them this deep in to it.

Two weeks later the entire school was waiting for the love Hibirds by the gate. Tsuna and Hibari both stopped at the sight of so many people. The student president stepped forward. He cleared his throat shakily "u-um, we the students have reached a conclusion" both Tsuna and Hibari smirked "we believe the woman is…" he took a deep breath and looked back at the entire student body and faculty. The question had bugged everyone, even the principal, for those weeks of mystery. "Tsuna" both laughed.

Tsuna stepped forward "Sorry, guys wrong" and the head perfect walked away with her boyfriend to see one Adelheid about finding something to make her seem feminine. As the two continued on Tsuna looked over his shoulder "why did you guys think I was the girl, you've seen me in dying will mode before.."

The student body, including the guardians, including Mukuro, stood in shock as Reborn fell off Yamamoto's shoulder from laughing at the faces they pulled.

Much money traded hands that day (most of it went to Reborn).

The next Monday was one nobody would ever forget. The Decimo family was gathered to greet the Ninth as he landed. Tsuna and a mystery woman met up with the other guardians. Gokudera felt a tinge of familiarity as he saw the woman but it faded quickly "Boss, who's the girl?"

She was a beauty to be sure. Her gentle curves had startled the three others. They weren't overly defined but they were undoubtedly feminine curves, however small. The black skirt she war dropped only an inch below her knees with a long slit that showed a dangerous amount of pale thigh. The dark red fitted button up shirt she wore cupped her breast and hugged her form in a way that spoke of sophistication and also of danger. Gokudera thought it would be like kissing a typhoon. Her black hair just shadowed her eyes to the side the family was on. Gokudera could see a small amount of lipstick in a shade matching the shirt and the same tone of make-up around her eyes.

Tsuna chuckled as a familiar growl cut through the air "call me a girl one more time and I'll bite you to death" and the family felt their jaws drop. Hibari couldn't be this gi-woman in front of them! He stared at her face. Those same iced over gray eyes. That same feral frown. Those same full, sensual lips-WHAT THE HELL? As Hibari glared at the others who were staring at her they started to notice those "little things" that Tsuna had mentioned. Who had seen those full lips or that pale unmarked porcelain skin? Gokudera shrugged hyper intuition had its perks after all. A phone rang out, Hibari growled and pulled the offending device out of her pocket. "Kyoya Hibari….Damn" and she rushed off.

She hadn't been gone a minute before the others closed in on Tsuna about to ask questions until…

…they opened their mouth…

…They took a breath…

…Their first squeaks issued forth…

Hibari came rushing around the corner and pulled her boss into a kiss that would have him needing a cold shower and her needing to find a few minutes alone with her tonfas (they're her weapons of choice for moments like this).

Hayato moved first after she left "who did you find out she was a girl?"

Tsuna laughed and shook his head "I was in the school late due to those make up test and I didn't realize how late it was. I started running and ran chest to chest with her. I felt something and asked. She dragged me aside and said that if I told anyone she knew places nobody would ever find the body…" he smiled and walked to greet the current head of the family.

The week that The Ninth was in town Tsuna didn't see his girlfriend much nor after they left until one day…

Tsuna had seen Enma sulking for the past hour and grabbed his friend's arm as the other rose to leave. "Hey, Enma one of those days?" Enma nodded and Tsuna continued "you know what you need to do?"

The Simon looked at him and lashed out "what?" it was like a whip against Tsuna's skin until he saw the regret that instantly crossed the others face.

"do your homework and eat early and sleep. In the morning things won't be as bad…in fact why don't you and I go to my house and do the homework together?" Enma pulled out his phone and texted the others and the two went to see a certain home tutor about English.

The two were subject to a pre-test by the demonic little baby and to their surprise the both made 100s… or so Reborn let them think. His real plan was infinitely more devious. He gave them "juice" as a reward. Soon the two were entirely smashed and speaking in perfect English as if they were natives. Reborn called the celebration over and two inebriated boys went to drop Enma off.

After dropping the boy off Tsuna staggered more or less in the direction of his house until he saw a familiar shadow peel away from the darkness. He chased after it until he caught his quarry. "gocsha!" he wrapped his arms around it.

Hibari blushed. She was caught by her drunken boyfriend spying on him. Soon the two were in the Committee room. Hibari was on the couch with Tsuna pumping away. She was lost in heaven. He was…well, not so much. After all the alcohol he was stuck. After hours he started to sober a little and finally came. Kyoya kissed the exhausted boss and whispered in his ear "Don't ever leave me alone that long again or I'll bite you to death…" he nodded and fell asleep holding the violent women in his arms. He didn't see her gentle smile as she curled into his arms.

The week after that particular rendezvous Tsuna announced he and Enma were going to Italy for a week to conduct the official alliance ceremony between the Simon and Vongola. The family was heartbroken at the thought of being separated from their dear boss. The next day the two bosses set out for Italy on the Vongola private jet. The luxurious interior was built for comfort. They sat in two recliners across from each other. Enma was asking advice about relationships due to an odd set of circumstances with a certain ice queen. "…so your saying you pretty much got molested into everything?"

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Reborn sat on the Tsuna's shoulder and took in everything with a smirk. As Enma wandered off to the toilet Reborn hissed into Tsuna's ear "as an ally you should help him…" and Tsuna picked up the hitman's smile and called Kyoya.

She answered with her usual greeting "Herbivore…make this quick I'm in the middle of biting some assholes to death"

He chuckled "Love you too" he could _feel her blush over the phone "I need you to do something for me"_

_A tonfa fell and some poor sucker groaned as the hardened metal broke some bone. Tsuna sympathized, Kyoya was into a little S&M play and, for her, tonfa use in bed was spelled O-R-G-A-S-M. "If it has to do with the others…" she growled in warning _

"_No, no I need you to talk to Adelheid, see how she feels about Enma" _

_She hissed then sighed "You owe me…" they said goodbye (okay, he said goodbye she growled and hung up). Both tutor and student smirked as their target walked in. _

_The business in Italy was grim and long. Every decision and agreement was worse than pulling teeth. Everybody fought everybody just because they could. The fourth day was the worst. By far. One particular boss that was a giant pain in the ass was griping about his wife never let him fool around with other women. Tsuna, having not seen Kyoya in a week, was irked. This man had the gall to bitch about his wife, whom he had brought along. Tsuna audibly growled and the room fell silent. When the sweet innocent guy growled shit was about to go down._

"_don't say another word. Kyoya is thousands of miles away and I haven't seen her in seven days. You think you have a problem? Do you even realize who she IS?" the subject of the lecture looked annoyed until Iemitsu hit play on his phone. It was a video of Hibari biting a guy to death. The man paled and winced before looking at Tsuna. The Vongola's saccharine sweet smile would give the man nightmares._

_Tsuna sat back smiled again at the man who shuddered. What type of man could keep that hellion under control? _

_After the meeting was over Tsuna looked over to his father who grinned and pulled the two boys over. "let's go home" Tsuna was at the airport faster than the car._

_As the plane climbed to an altitude of several thousand feet Tsuna looked around at those who were with him on the plane. Iemitsu and Enma were deep in a discussion about which bosses would be trouble and who would be alright for the young Simon to meet. As the two continued to talk Tsuna snuck away and called Kyoya. As he hung up an odd expression came over his face. There was only so much a meddler could do._

_A week had passed since he had gotten back and Tsuna was on his first official date…since everyone knew. As the two passed a certain café Tsuna recognized two figures sitting at a table chatting. As he said his greeting the two looked up._

_Bianchi blushed "so you caught us on a date…" Tsuna nodded "don't tell anyone…?" her hopeful face made it impossible for him to deny her._

_As Kyoya and Tsuna walked out Tsuna tossed a wink over his shoulder and laughed at the blush that ran rampant over the two faces. _

_As the pair walked by the park Tsuna wondered what would be in his future with his family and this little hellion._


	2. Adelheid and Enma

I don't own

I'm disappointed in how little Adelheid X Enma there is. I'll try to remedy. Please R&R this one is darker…maybe. IT STILL NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN!

* * *

A very pregnant Adelheid Suzuki walked into Don Enma Kozato's office and slowly sat down. She glared at the Don who met her with his normal empty gaze. She smirked and placed her hand on the old oak desk. The light caught the gold wedding band on her finger and Enma's eyes narrowed for a moment. As he continued to look pointedly at the band he asked "where is he?"

She shrugged "want me to get him?" her Don shook his head and sighed. As he wondered how he got into this mess he looked back at where all this had started.

* * *

Enma walked away from the school a beaten and battered wreck. His clothes were shredded around his frame and dozens of small cuts and bruises peaked through. He grimaced about how his family would see him. Some would laugh and call him useless. Some would try to treat him. Some would be indifferent. She would…he didn't know. Sometimes she would beat him for being so weak other times she would carefully rub ointment onto the wounds. He crept into the house and let out a breath. It was dark, nobody but him. He rushed to his room and locked the door. He looked left and right before taking off his shirt and applying the small dabs of stinging medicine on his body. He cringed as the cold paste touched a tender spot. Five different times he heard a knock on the door. Six people tried to get his attention.

The first was Rauji, the kind giant of the Shimon. The heavy footsteps and knocking. "Boss, you there?" Enma didn't say anything "If you need anything you know where I am…." and he walked off much to Enma's relief. He didn't want to be seen like this.

Next was Shitopi her light uneven steps tap…..ta-tap-ap…..ta-tap and the light even knocking "Enma, are you okay? You haven't come out…" and she waited for an answer that never came. She left with a sigh. Normally when the others got home he was at the table and greeted them. Not today. He had gone to his room and didn't come out.

After that was the deliberate light toed steps of the boxer, Koyo, his knocks were heavy like his punches "hey looser, the others wanted to know why you didn't show your face…." Enma waited for the "whatever" and the boxer left.

Enma could always tell who was outside his room with their footsteps. Maybe it was something to due with his affinity for gravity. The lightest footsteps stopped outside his door and a very gentle tapping. Kaoru's gentle voice whispered "Boss…are you alright. I saw some blood near the door" after that the even steps of the desert, Katou Julie wandered forth.

His knocking was as laid back as he was…and about as subtle as a sandstorm in the middle of town "Boss. What are we gonna do for dinner? I'm starving" Kaoru chided the man for disturbing the boss with a question and they left arguing.

He knew Adelheid was coming due to the distinct clack of her boots. She didn't knock, she kicked the door down. She glared at the boy who was trying to stitch the holes in his shirt. Her furious eyes met his dead gaze and she strode over and slapped him. He sighed, it was the abusive one he got stuck with this time. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to a standing position. "Why do you allow yourself to get beaten by such trash? Why don't you just defend yourself, you're the leader of the glorious Simon." she went on and on about how he shouldn't allow himself to get beaten by ordinary people. As she ranted and raved he pulled his shirt out of her grasp and leapt out of the second story window and walked around. He figured he would come back after everybody fell asleep…

* * *

As he walked around the river Enma thought back on how death had shaped his life. His dad, his sister, his mom…he never asked for anything. Not when they were alive and not since they died. Why did bad things have to happen to him? What did he do that had pissed off whatever great cosmic force there was? He sighed and shook his head. At least he had the Simon and Tsuna. He smiled a little for the first time in days. Both boys were the same. Maybe he should go hang out with him sometime. He started on his way back to the house.

* * *

Enma snuck in quiet as a mouse. Unfortunately for him a cat was up at this god forsaken hour. As he slunk past the table the light flicked on to reveal a emotionless glacier guardian. "where did you go?"

He shrugged "down by the river, I figured you wouldn't notice" he continued up to his room followed by the ice queen. She said goodnight and left him at the door. This week was going to be hell.

The next day was worse than anything before. It was one of those days when no matter what you did it was wrong and you were pissed instead of sad. He sat in class ready to pulverize anything that got in his way. Luckily Tsuna got a hold of him right after class. "hey, Enma one of those days?" the Simon nodded "you know what you need to do?"

Enma looked at him "what?" it was sharper than he had meant it and Tsuna flinched.

"do your homework and eat early and sleep. In the morning things won't be as bad…in fact why don't you and I go to my house and do the homework together?" Enma texted his family and the two were off.

* * *

Let it be said that Reborn is a little shit. He loves to cause trouble and knows exactly where to find it. And he found it in Enma Kozato. He forced the two to study for the upcoming English exam. To everyone's surprise the no-good pair managed 100s on the first pretest. He declared that there was no need to study anymore and got the two a new "juice" soon the two weren't sure what the juice was but it didn't matter. Soon after that the drunken duo went to drop Enma off and the two staggered down to his house reciting perfect English including but not limited to: Shakespeare, J.R.R. Tolkien and the help column from "Dr." Ozzy Osborn.

As he entered his house the entire family was sitting at the table. Koyo started with "what the hell were you up to? Just disappearing like that it's a disgrace to the family-ach!" Enma's glazed eyes held a murderous rage as he pinned the boxer to the wall by his throat.

He slured slightly "I didn't ashk for the title. Anybody who wantsh it come and get it" he dropped the boxer who rubbed his throat and looked at the boss in disbelief. In fact nobody had seen him so angry.

Julie stepped forward to calm the boss but as he moved a ring of gravity several dozen times it's normal force slammed the group except for the glacier to the ground. "I don't give a shit what you guys do. You don't see me, why is it that the only one who can help me is another 'no-good' Don? I never asked for anything especially not to be the head of a Mafia family!" he was swaying just a bit as he spoke. To those around him it was terrifying. He wobbled his way to his room and flopped down. As he started to drift off a tentative knock at the door caused him to groan. Adelheid. She stepped in and sat next to him on the bed. The muffled voice from the pillow asked in a very annoyed tone "what do you want?"

She started stroking his hair and she didn't answer. She was thinking. It was true she had never heard him ask for anything, he had always quietly done what he needed. She opened her mouth and closed it. At this point one tired and slightly hung over eye was looking at her. "…it's true. You've never asked for anything"

His tired eye started to go from questioning to annoyed until she continued "but why did you do that?"

He didn't even bother to move or answer he just turned his face back into the pillow and ignored her. It was a blessing in disguise. She started thinking about how the family interacted, with all the others they were connected. Enma was alone. Everyday he came back battered and broken while the others waltzed on top of him. Rauji and Kaoru were the closest to him and even they didn't know that much about the young boss. She sat there for hours as he slept. She crept down stairs to see to the rest of the family. They sat around the table, the center of the family universe, in a state of incomprehension. She spoke quietly but firmly. She was the leader after all. "who's the leader of the family?"

They all answered "You…"

She sighed this was exactly what she expected. "why am I the leader and Enma the boss?"

Koy answered "cause our boss is a loser"

Shitopi shook her head "personality" and the two started arguing over who was right.

She pushed along "then why is the boss alone?" she was out of her element here and it was giving her pause "all of us talk to each other. Except the boss. Why does that happen?"

Rauji looked distressed as did the other of the family and they started making their way to Enma's room only to be stopped by their leader who shook her head. That night only Enma slept. The others tossed and turned thinking about the boss they had set up as a sacrificial offering.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with Enma in a rather decending mood, it went from okay to bad to worse to _the_ worst to hell to I'll-kill-you-all. At the end of the week Enma felt like he looked on the island when Damon Spade had him under control. During that time he was a silent reaper snapping at anything that got near him save his only non-family friend.

One day Adelheid had enough and she confronted the boy on his walk back from the school. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. "what's your problem? Lately you've been oozing killing intent, what happened?"

He growled at her and yanked away. "I don't need to explain myself to you _boss"_ his sarcasm burned her. She stood in shock as he walked to the house. She shook her head and rushed after him.

After she caught up with him he was already in the house. He stood closing the fridge. She walked up to him and slapped the insolent little shit. The print wouldn't leave a red mark, but a bruise. He snarled and grabbed her by the throat. He pulled her face close to his so she could see the venom. Somehow he found himself pulling away from her lips as he tried to get a breath. She didn't know how it happened either, nor did she really care. She traced her lips, light as a feather, up to where she could feel his heartbeat and kissed, suckled and otherwise molested the point until she felt him tremble underneath her. They battled for dominance between the two, tongues ran along sensitive areas. Soon both were panting and moaning into the other's mouth. The two heard the door open and they broke off.

After a week they hadn't continued or otherwise made progress. He acted like it never happened. She constantly looked over at him. That Friday he spoke to the family around the table. "Guys" his voice soft and his eyes downcast "I'm going to Italy with Tsuna"

Rauji looked to the group "Great, when do we leave?"

The boss shook his head "I'm going alone" The table broke out in roars of protest. He sighed and continued "after the Damon Spade incident I have to prove that we don't want to fight. I have to show them trust. I have to rely of Tsuna for protection." the roars turned to grumbles and the group said their goodbyes.

The week Enma was gone was…interesting for the Simon. First Adelheid was completely zoned out. She would sit anywhere and just stare into space for hours…doing absolutely nothing. She was constantly teased by the Simon who she would then beat to a pulp. Second she went shopping with the other female perfect. The two formed a not-really-friendship of both girls not having their… interests there. It was widely known that Hibari and Tsuna were a item. If one of them was somewhere the other was close by, this was an exception. After the moment in the kitchen Adelheid was not really sure about her boss, what did she think of him? Did she lust after him? Did he her?

The two lounged on the school roof after school one day when out of the blue the liquidation committee head asked "how did you find out you had feeling for Tsuna?"

The discipline committee head growled and sighed. Finally she answered "after he found out about my gender he didn't spout it to the heavens. After that I figured I could trust him, then we would just…talk. We spent hours talking" the head perfect let a beautiful smile grace her normally harsh and cold features before continuing "and I just realized it when Hibird flew in and wanted food. Normally I would just drop everything and feed him. I was talking to my herbivore and I didn't even realize Hibird was there until the herbivore told me." the two continued talking everyday for the rest of the time the two were gone.

* * *

The weirdest thing she did was something nobody saw at all. The first night Enma was gone Adelheid couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but seemed never to be comfortable. Something told her to turn off the scent lamp by her bed. After flicking off the stubborn little device (the switch didn't work and she couldn't pull the plug…she beat it until it begged to die, brutal woman) she felt a little calmer. Her subconscious felt slightly more relaxed. After mere moments, however, she felt restless again. She got up and paced the hall. The single hall held everybody's room lined up on one side. She steeped into the chilly air and turned to be sure nobody else was awake. As she walked past Enma's room she felt a tug to see in everything was alright in her boss's little world. She seemed to nearly fall asleep as soon as she entered. As she relaxed on his bed it hit her: his scent. It was strongest here. It was natural after all, the two of them hadn't been apart for a day since….well, after they met. As she took a deep breath the felt all her restlessness fade. She felt as if she was being wrapped in layers of familiarity and memories. She felt like the sleep she needed collapsed onto her body in one swift move.

No matter how many times she tried sleep on her own bed alluded her. Sleeping on Enma's was as simple as breathing. One morning the others commented on how much…better she was. She didn't snap at them, she looked healthier, she didn't gaze into nothing prompting a snarky comment prompting a beating. She smiled, she did feel better.

Julie walked up to her after class "How did you do it?" Adelhied hummed a question mark.

"you got so much…brighter overnight." she told him and smirked at his shock. He tapped his chin, it made sense. "Could I join you?"

She glared "if you try anything you won't have to worry about any children…ever" he nodded.

* * *

That night she laid down on Enma's bed and felt the dip as Julie joined her. Soon sleep claimed her.

She heard the door open followed by angry grumbling. She rubbed her eyes with the back of a hand and wondered who saw them on Enma's be- aw, shit.

Enma's back.

Enma looked at the two in disgust before asking the only awake one "since you guys have had so much _fun_ on my bed are you two going to pay for a new one?" at the question Adelhied bristled before she felt a hand touch her back and murmur. She blushed as she looked over and saw Julie curled up pressed against her back. As she tried to stammer out an apology Enma janked his backpack and stuffed some clothes in it before walking out after slowly and quietly closing the door. The others came running.

It wasn't any noise that woke the others up, but rather their six sense that told them if they didn't get up and run Hell on Earth was going to be their day off. The deadly rage and killing intent of Enma. As they rushed in they jerked back. Nobody saw this coming. Sure, Kato and Adelheid had a thing before but on Enma's bed?

Adelheid ordered "find him. NOW!" the Simon rushed off to find their wayward boss.

* * *

As he stomped off he wondered where he could go. He could go to Tsuna's, he shook his head. Nobody would be up at this time of night in the house. Kyoya and Tsuna would be in the committee room doing some little-kiddy-making. He thought about it more and more…wow, he didn't have anyone else. He decided to sit down for a minute before figuring out where to go. He activated his gear and floated onto a trees upper branches before settling down amid the moon dappled leaves. He pulled out his cell and found a number that might save him from freezing to death. He hit talk and listened as the phone rang. A very inebriated Skull answered "Hey, Enma *hic* you're back! Welcome home buddy! What's up?"

Enma smiled, they both were the weakest of their groups and had formed a special bond "Skull, could I crash at your place?"

Skull laughed at something around him "sure" he seemed to sober up for a minute "you know where the key is? Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" as Enma tried to get a word in edge wise Skull hung up and Enma shrugged and walked to the apartment Skull owned in town.

Before Enma could even knock Skull's tiny hand shot out and pulled him in. Enma looked around and saw the baby with his back to the door with an assault shotgun in his hands "what the hell is that for!?" Enma pointed at the gun.

Skull glanced down at the weapon and whispered "to even the odds against the your 'trouble'" he made the air quotes even with a gun that was taller than he was in one hand…talented little guy.

Enma quickly explained the situation to the Acrobaleno. As he finished he got quite the shock as Skull took off his helmet and cocked the gun before taking a step out the door. Enma screeched and pulled the tiny stuntman back in the room. After calming Skull down the boys decided that a cup of tea was in order, a habit Skull had picked up from Fon. After a draught of Chinese tea that a thankful spice merchant had given Skull the two fell asleep.

As summer break marched on the Simon was frantic to find the lost Don. The only ones who knew where he was weren't talking. Begging, pleading and threatening didn't bother any of them. Skull, Tsuna or Reborn (threatening Reborn…Kato still has the marks *shudder*). As everybody who ran away Enma wasn't answering his phone.

Adelhied decided that Skull was probably the weak link of the three and tracked him down. As he walked out of a convenience store skull walked down an ally, trying to follow him she did too. As she looked down the tight lane she rushed the baby and grabbed his shoulders "tell me where Enma is!" she was pissed off beyond reason. Skull merely looked…bored. He didn't have his bike helmet with him and he moved his lips setting his chain swaying.

He looked at the woman and spoke "after the representative wars checker-face told us if we put out enough flame we could temporarily gain our real appearance" with that a colossal amount of cloud flame circled about him and Adelheid found herself gripping a man's shoulders…said man had several inches on her and a rather a lack of care in his eyes that made her let go. As soon as her hands relaxed their gripped his hands gripped her by the collar and hauled her up off her feet against the hard bricks "now listen here you little whore." Skull's voice had no inflection. He looked like he could kill her and go to bed without ever losing a wink of sleep. "you hurt one of my best friends. Why would I let him see you again? Why should I?" and he dropped her on her ass and walked off with his bag of things.

Tsuna walked into his house after a day at the pool and saw the ice guardian sitting in a chair chatting with his mom, who was cooking. His mom peaked her head out to see who came in "Tsu-kun! Adelheid-chan had something she needed to talk to you about" the boy jerked his chin to the stairs and the ice and sky went to the room. Tsuna had a feeling he knew where this was going and she wouldn't like it.

Sure enough as soon as the door closed she asked "where's Enma?"

He sat on his bed and sighed. This was already not going well. "I won't let you see Enma." the sky's eyes hardened and he glared right at the woman in front of him "do you realize how bad you hurt him. How bad all of you hurt him? I bet you didn't notice it but this whole time he was waiting."

Adelheid was confused "waiting for what?"

Tsuna's smirk wasn't one of joy. It was the type that was made when you really, _really, REALLY_ wanted to rip someone's throat out. "he was waiting on you, hand and foot. I bet you never even looked at him as a person"

Adelheid recoiled as if stung. She however, did have to acknowledge that she didn't ever see him as a person, he was only the boss of Simon. Now he was gone and every other person in the family had taken a nose dive. They were nothing with out their little boss. The little puffball that had always suffered and would always help them up. He was an important part of the family. He was, as odd as it seems, the big brother of the family, every mistake he made he would help the others from making.

Tsuna went on "you cried for him only once, at the island." she could never forget that moment the Vongola had saved them from Damon Spade. "He cries for each and everyone of you every night. He cries that he is only as he is and that he can't take the weight from everyone's shoulders." Tsuna walked out of the room and left the ice queen to this new revelation.

She walked home in utter depression. Until, by some cosmic romance/humor god, she saw him walking in the park. It happened faster than light. One moment she was standing on the sidewalk, the next she was crushing Enma in a bush. She tried to talk but all that came out was a blubbering mess. He growled and pushed her away and pulled out two tickets and held one out to her, she looked at the tiny slip. A concert featuring a foreign death metal band at the park in thirty minutes. She didn't even know he liked music.

Soon they were standing on the grass in front of the speakers, music blared and bodies crashed together until a voice cut into the crowd

_Time!has come to wash our shame awayto erase the image of defeatWe!have licked our wounds ,restored our strengthand our vengeance will be oh so sweet_

He started slowly pushing her, this was his revenge for all those years of torment, he guided one hand across her back and grinned as he felt her shudder, like that night in the kitchen, her only defeat in this game of their's

_They thought they had us downthat we'd never rise againthey will learn that they were deadly wrongwhat's owed will be repaid_

He watched her hold in a moan as his hand pressed and circled her spine with touches lighter than dove feathers. He grinned evilly behind his façade, this was payback. And payback's a bitch

_Again we'll feed the wolvesand then vengeance will be ourswe'll split their skulls and spill their gutsupon the frozen groundYeah,we'll never kneel againnot to deity nor mennow they'll taste our bitter hatewhat's owed will be repaid_

Although the ground was covered in frost the press of bodies burned. As did her hand as it shyly crept down his back and into his pocket and she grabbed his ass. She smirked as she felt his body tense, his body was worthy of worship. And she stared planning how she would do so to his muscled body.

_So raise the flag once moreand the eagle will be fedonce again we march to warfor victory or death_

Soon the din of the voices faded and she tugged him along until he reached the house. She pressed him up to her door and pressed her lips to his and the door opened flinging him across the room where she leaned against him

_They arrived with talk of hvitekristby force they wanted us to kneelwith their swords held to our throats they preachedbut we will make them pay we'll take their lives away_

He moved to sit up, she huffed and pushed him down before running her hands across his chest and pressing her icy sharp tongue to his throat. She popped the top button on his shirt and gasped as he grasped her breast and started cradling and caressing her body.

_So Raise!raise the flag once morein the east the eagle will be fedMarch!again we march to warwe will march for victory or deathPain!the pain and sufferingis but a bleak and distant fading dreamShame!our disgrace; a withering thoughtfinally our names will be redeemed_

_She bit his collar hard enough to draw blood as she screamed into his body. He smirked. There was no way she was going to ignore him now._

_Then knew where they stood._

_From then on it was an even bumpier road, hilarious but rough, as they saw the other relationships develop._

* * *

_Enma sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Adelhied turned her head towards the door "Get your butt in here" the subject walked in. he smirked at Enma and hugged Adelhied with eyes burning into the Don._

_Enma sighed "what did you do this time?"_

_The other male gulped "the explosion…" Adelheid's glare could have killed him, if he hadn't' been used to it._

_She glared as he lowered his gaze "where?"_

_He looked at Enma who wore his normal apathetic look "…in records"_

_Enma shot up "WHAT?! You caused an explosion in RECORDS!?" and just as quickly as it came the rage left and he flopped down into the seat. He walked around and put a hand on the younger man's shoulder before placing the other on Adelheid's. her hand rose and touched the two matching rings together softly. "look, I won't ground you if you get it fixed within the month. Your Uncle Tsuna and his family are coming." the boy rushed away._

_Enma watched as the boy with black hair and blood red eyes tripped and shoved himself up. It was interesting to note both of his parents made for the fallen figure to help him as he rushed away. He sighed to his wife "I really hope the next one doesn't inherit my clumsiness…"_

_Adelhied laid her head on his hand and kissed his knuckles "what can you do? You can't choose your family."_

_He kissed his wife as a parting as she went to find their son._


End file.
